


Becoming A Family - A SuperFamily Drabble

by baileyboudreaux



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baileyboudreaux/pseuds/baileyboudreaux
Summary: Just an adorable and small piece of fluff where Tony and Steve get to finally bring their son home.





	Becoming A Family - A SuperFamily Drabble

“Okay, Mr. Stark, Mr. Rogers, I’ll have one of the caretakers bring little Peter in. I’ll have the paperwork finished and you can bring your son home.”  
Tony smiled at his husband once the social worker had left the room to finish finalizing their paperwork to adopt their son Peter.  
“Our son. Steve, we’re going home with our son.”   
The blonde grinned back in agreed excitement, “I know, I’m so happy. After all these months of visits, it’s finally time for him to come home with us so we can be a family.”   
Although Steve knew Tony really was happy, he knew he was also scared shitless. The idea of being a parent was scary for the both of them, because they just wanted to do right by little Peter. Steve grabbed Tony’s free hand and placed soft kisses on the rough skin of his knuckles and smiled when Tony felt them. He knew exactly what Steve was doing.

Then, a young woman with blonde hair walked into the room holding a small infant with chocolate brown hair in her arms. The baby’s face had been buried into the caretaker’s chest, until he turned to see his two new dads waiting for him. He might’ve been an infant, but the way his eyes lit up when he saw his smiling pair of parents had to mean something.   
“Here you go, little guy. This is your family now.”   
The caretaker gave Peter up to his papa (Tony and Steve decided the day they first talked about children that Tony would be daddy and Steve would be papa), Steve being the most gentle he had ever been in his whole life.   
“Hi, Peter. It’s your papa. Remember me, sweetie?”  
The baby gurgled and grabbed onto his papa’s nose.   
Steve tried his hardest to hold back tears as he cradled his son close to his heart.   
“And this is your daddy,” the blonde almost sobbed as he looked at his husband, who looked almost as disheveled as Steve did.   
“Hey, buddy,” Tony whispered as he stroked his son’s soft brown hair. “Daddy’s been looking forward to this day for a long time. I’m scared shitless right now, Petey, but I promise to always love you and take care of you and be the best dad I can be. I promise.”  
Steve would’ve yelled at his husband for swearing in front of the baby in his arms, but he was too busy fighting his pouting lip and his tears.   
“We both do,” Tony added, kissing Steve’s wet cheek.   
Peter looked up at both of his parents and clapped his hands to the baby coos he kept speaking.   
Tony let Peter take one of his fingers before he kissed Steve’s lips this time, breathing out I love you’s between kisses.


End file.
